Lloria
Description (( Work in Progress )) Physical Description Lloria is best described as built like the stereotypical portrayal of what a person from civilization thinks of as a barbarian. She is abnormally large for a human, especially a female, standing at 6'6" and weighing in around a solid ~250 lbs. Her shoulders are broad, her limbs are thick, her jaw somewhat wide, and her chest and back are thick enough to be suited to hard labor. While large, and still holding a healthy amount of fat that one would expect on somebody that lived well, she was still hard-bodied enough to suggest a life activity and strenuous work; her musculature was present but more resembled moderate definition on a solid tree trunk than an ultra fit, hyper defined statue. Her face was nearly as hard. Her eyebrows were sharp and hawkish and her eyes themselves naturally slightly wider than normal; these combined with her thin lips frequently in a flat, neutral position gave her the facial appearance of constantly scowling. Her eyes were a blueish grey, like storm clouds over the ocean. Her skin is pale like many of the northern people from Lordaeron. Despite her size and build, her voice is light and wispy. (( Voice: Lisa Hannigan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WwaPv1rZiQ )). She frequently does not suppress her accent, which is strong and possibly difficult to decipher for some; the strength and obviousness of the accent marked her unmistakably as being from the rurals of Northern Lordaeron. Abridged History (( Characters that have access to Church, Alliance Military, or SI7 records may have access to additional historical information. Message me for details. )) When the Scourge invasion first began at the onset of the Third War, Lloria was a civilian living in Cinderholme, then a town outside Stratholme. After the invasion devastated the country, she fled south towards Stormwind as part of the refugee wave. During this journey, she discovered her latent in-born ability to channel the Light and put it to use in her new life pursuing a career in the Stormwind Guard and later in the Alliance military. After serving in the Stormwind Guard for a time, she advanced on to become a full armsman and took up a post on the Alterac front against the Horde, which was still a major point of contention at the time. After proving herself in Alterac she was knighted as an errant dame and took to wandering Azeroth between campaigns against the Horde, taking up service with various causes and groups over the following years, both lending and gaining experience and skills as she traveled and fought the enemies of the Alliance. She has fought under every sort of banner, from Stormwind's regulars to backwater provincial militias and even a chapter of the Scarlet Crusade, and from it has gained a reputation of skill and valor, but also infamy for being notoriously difficult to deal with. Lloria could be recognized for the following reasons: Served as a Guard in Stormwind and Elwynn Forest for several years Fought on the Alterac Front for an extended period of time during the Stormpike-Frostwolf Conflict Widely traveled around the Alliance as an errant knight. Rumors and Other Noteworthy Information Rumored to adhere to old pagan beliefs of Titanic origin from the ancient human traditions. Rumored to have studied under multiple major faith disciplines of the Light over the years, including the Silver Hand remnants, Sunwalkers, Argents, and Scarlets. Rumored to have never been fully inducted as a true paladin. Rumored to participate in torture, grossly excessive force, and other brutal tactics such as prisoner executions and maiming opponents (including against civilians) , hence the moniker "The Butcher" Known to dislike the Church. It is also widely known that she frequently indicates that she does not respect the Church or the Clergy through her rude comments and gestures Rumored to have published her own set of "Virtues" of the Light Rumored to have been responsible for or involved in a string of murders in Elwynn Forest several years ago that took place around the end of her career as a Guard Known to have participated in a chapter of the Scarlet Crusade post-Third War Rumored to speak multiple languages Known to harbor an intense disdain for the undead Rumored to own an estate outside of Stormwind Rumored to be a skilled craftsperson Known to have been knighted by the Alliance for her service in Alterac during the Stormpike-Frostwolf Conflict. This makes her a dame, though she doesn't usually introduce herself as such. Participated Conflicts Albrecht-Montclair Gate Confrontation First Grand Crusade Siege of Orgrimmar: Cutting Off the Supply Lines Fourth War Bombing of Theramore Dance of the Dead Stormpike-Frostwolf Conflict Scourge Invasion of Stormwind March on the Highlands Quotes "Peace through Power." "We are going to have to act if we want to live in a different world." "If you come to me selling a fight, I'm buying -and- leaving a tip." "You only die once." "Shit happens." "You have nothing to fear, if you have nothing to hide." "Fires and riots are written on pages of life." "Purity of purpose is found in the faith of the just." "Tolerance is weakness." "Zeal is its own excuse." "Victory needs no explanation, defeat allows none." "A suspicious mind is a healthy mind." "Peace makes sheep of even the bravest of lions." "Sometimes aggression is the only open path." "An army of sheep led by a lion is more to be feared than an army of lions led by a sheep." "To win a battle, first you must understand war." "A gold piece and a sword; carry both to see business done." "A true warrior answers to nothing except his own stout heart." "Mastery carries the responsibility to do the right thing." "Acts of vengeance are understood by the gods." "Stranger. Strange, not usual. You see: the name's a clue." "Darkness hides an army of knives." "A moment of laxity spawns a lifetime of heresy." "A coward always seeks compromise." "A mind without purpose will wander in dark places." "The rewards of tolerance are treachery and betrayal." "Zeal and fury are rewarded with victory." "War waged by committee is war lost." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Lordaeronian